Life after War
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Eight years after the war with the fire nation, with the world at peace, Katara lives back at her home in the southern water tribe.
1. Prestory

Before I start the story, I want to thank some people.

Brianna- my friend who introduced me to fanfics

Danielle- my friend who helped me think outside the box and made fanfics not seem stupid (no offence)

The creators of Avatar- they're awesome and you know it

Summer Sweetheart- a member of the fanfic community whos story was most inspirational of all I read. (called life goes on, you should read it)

All Kataang supporters- though I don't like the idea of all couples being named like Brangelina, I love the whole idea of Katara and Aang together forever. But don't hate the Zutara people, it is a fanfic because it is people's fictions. If they like Zutara then whatever...


	2. The South Pole

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

It is eight years after the end of the war. Zuko is the fire lord, ruling his people in peace as he promised he would to his mother when he joined the Avatar. Toph is married to Zuko, and she drags him to the earth kingdom time and time again to see her family. Katara and Sokka had moved back to the southern water tribe, until Sokka married Suki. Now they live on Kioshi island through spring to fall, and spend a couple weeks in the south pole every winter. They have a young, waterbender daughter who Suki reluctantly agreed to name Yue. Aang travels the world, bringing peace where it is needed.

It is the middle of the winter, Sokka, Suki, and Yue are visiting the southern water tribe, thogh now it is more of a city, it is still nowhere near the complexity of the northern tribe. There, though she is only 3, Yue has already started to learn waterbending, mostly from Katara. Hakota, being Katara's father, has suggested marriage for her, though would never even attempt to arrange one for her, though some other fathers in the tribe have. Katara has denied her father's suggestions every time he mentions it. She would rather grow old alone than with someone she didn't love.

Hakota, being somewhat of a chief though has no official title, has decided to through a feast, as he has every year, for the arrival of his son. Just as food is about to be eaten, the people see soot falling down the chimney, even though there is no fire lit.

"Zuko is here," Sokka announced to everyone.

All the people of the tribe ran to the shore. Eight years ago, soot in the snow was something to be feared, now it was something to be welcomed. Especially by Sokka, who was now a close friend of Zuko, despite his attempts on his life in the past.

sorry, I know the chapters are short...


	3. The Water Chief

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Last time a fire nation ship had arrived on those shores, it rammed the wall and damaged most of the village, there is still a step down where the two parts of the iceberg finally froze back together. This time though, Katara and other benders made a dock out of ice for the ship to board. As the front of the ship lowered, all of the tribe could see Fire lord Zuko and Fire Lady Toph standing at the edge. They walked down the ship independently, but as soon as they stepped on the ice, Toph grabbed Zuko's arm tightly. Only Sokka and Katara knew that it was because Toph could see on the metal ship, but was completely blind on the ice.

Everyone bowed as the fire lord approached, until Toph, who heard the sudden movement of all the people, said "Cut the formalities, the real guest isn't even here yet."

"What do you mean Toph?" Katara asked. Her voice was like that of an angle.

"He'll be here as soon as he wakes up and realizes we're here." Toph said. Before Katara could even point out that she still hadn't told them who was with them, she was to happy to see everyone to care. 'If only Aang was here, then we would finally all be together again' she though.

"Oh yeah, this is from twinkletoes," Toph said to Katara as though she had read her mind. Toph handed Katara a scroll "He was going to give it to you himself, but-"

"I understand" Katara butted in.

Everyone was getting reacquainted, talking and asking about how they all are, when Hakota mentioned that they could talk over dinner. Everyone started to make their way back to the feast hall when they heard a loud voice yelling, "Are we almost there?" They stared back at the ship and saw an looking man dressed in all water tribe clothing. He stood at the edge of the boat and said, "Wait, we're here? Why didn't anyone wake me up?!?" he walked out and everyone bowed. Katara didn't recognize him, but knew he was someone important and bowed anyway.

"Somebody knew where he was headed," Katara said to Toph, hoping she would mention his name.

"Nah, he was dressed like that when we picked him up at the north pole." 'Damn' Katara thought to herself.

He walked up to Hakota bowed and said politely "May I please join you and the rest of the tribe for your feast?" Hakota nodded and they walked in the feast hall, Katara wanted to ask Toph what the man's name was, but he walked next to her the whole way to the hall, where he than refused the seat at the end of the table, insisting it was not his place to take. Hakota sat at one end of the table and Zuko at the other. Toph sat with Zuko and Katara was at the other end the table, between he father and the earth king, so she couldn't ask during dinner. She decided to just ignore him unless he asked her anything. He didn't.

She eventually got the time to ask Sokka who he was during dinner. He said he wasn't sure, but assumed he was the new head chief of the northern water tribe.

After dinner, Katara bent some snow into two more huts for the visitors.

"Thank you, Katara." Said the water chief, she wondered how he knew her name, then realized that whoever it was, she probably met while they were in the north.


	4. The Avatar

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Hakota went into Sokka's tent that night and told him to follow him, they Avatar had something to say. Sokka was excited to be seeing his friend for the first time in years. They went to the hall where they ate dinner, The water king stood in front of them and said to Hakota "I would like to ask you your daughter's hand in marriage." That was when it clicked to Sokka, This guy IS Aang.

Hakota said that he would not arrange a marriage between him and his daughter, even though he is the avatar.

"I don't want it to be arranged, I want to ask her, but I need to check with you two first, that is the whole reason I came here, I finally decided to work up the courage to ask." Hakota looked at Sokka, Sokka walked up to Aang and said, " you shouldn't have any problem, you're all she talks about every time I'm here." Aang smiled and left.

It was Later that night when most people were asleep that Katara, Suki, and Toph were up talking, telling stories, and of course, gossiping. Katara had completely forgotton about the water chief until he entered the room they were in and asked Toph and Suki if he could talk to Katara for a while. Suki shrugged and Toph said "Whatever 'your greatness'."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he said

"Sorry." She said sarcastically.

Katara left the hut with the king, they walked a little out of the town when he asked, "Why did you ignore me all through dinner? I sat next to you hoping we could talk."

"What would we talk about?"

"I don't know, anything."

"I don't even really know you."

"I haven't changed THAT much."

"How should I know?"

"What is up with you Katara? I know I haven't seen you in a while but this is no way to treat me! Did I do something wrong?"

"No, your greatness, I-"

"And stop calling me that! What, do you want me to act like I think I'm better than you?"

"I guess that would make sense" he stormed off when she said that, screaming back, "Just because I'm the Fucking Avatar, you don't have to pretend like you don't know me!"

"Aang?" he kept walking. She followed him back to the village, where he went in his igloo and closed the hole. She tried to open it,

"Don't disturb the Avatar while I try to sleep!" Aang held the betrothal necklace he made for Katara tight in his hand as a tear streams down his face.


	5. One More Day

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Katara went back to her tent, where Suki and Toph are still sitting, they were talking until they heard Aang yell. Katara starts to cry on Suki's shoulder when Toph says, "Wow… what did you do?"

Katara explains how she didn't recognize him at all and how she ignored him and said she didn't even know who he was.

"That must have hurt." Toph said "especially considering he came here to-" She stopped mid sentence.

"Considering what?" Katara asked.

"Um… considering that… he came here to… see… you…"

"I know that you can't detect lies on ice, but that was one" Katara told here.

"Hey Suki, could you walk me back to Zuko's hut, I want to go to bed now." Toph asked.

"Umm… sure." Suki said. They left and Katara eventually went to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to find that Aang talking to Zuko. "I'm sorry, but I kinda have to leave today."

"Zuko!" Toph yelled from the hut, "I can't see anything, where are you?" Zuko excused himself from his talk with Aang and went back to his hut. As soon as Toph grabbed his arm, she whispered, "Tell twinkletoes we can't leave yet, don't listen to anything he says, we HAVE to stay at least one more day." As they walked together past Katara, Toph said, "we won't leave today, don't worry." Katara sighed in relief, she had to patch things up with Aang.

Later that day, Aang sat outside the village, in the same place he sat with Appa all those years ago when Sokka had told him to leave and never come back. He stared at the betrothal necklace he held in his hand. 'What's wrong with Katara, what did I ever do to her? I love her still and she acts like she never met me before, and why would she want me to act like her superior' he thought to himself. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the necklace he might as well through into the ocean now.

"Aang," Katara said as she walked up to him. He wiped the tear of his cheek and clenched the necklace tight in his hand and said, "That's 'Avatar Aang' to you."

"Please Aang, I want to talk." He jumped down, faced Katara, and said, "Bow when you talk to me." He couldn't hold it back any longer, tears streamed down his face. He turned his back to her. He could hear her crying as she ran away.


	6. The Avatar and the Waterbender

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Katara ran into the village crying, Sokka stopped her.

"What happened?"

"Last night, I didn't recognize Aang, and I said some horrible things to him, now he doesn't even want me to talk to him." She went back in her hut, crying.

Sokka walked out of the village, he eventually found Aang.

"Aang, can you come here for a second?" There were still tears streaming down Aang's face.

"What?" Aang said as he jumped down.

"It's about Katara." Aang looked away, trying to hide the tears that continued to run down his face. "She didn't mean it." Aang looked up as Sokka explained how because he looks and is so different now, both he and Katara didn't recognize him. They thought he was an Water chief. He said that Katara was so upset that he wouldn't talk to her and that she is probably still in her hut crying now.

"Sokka,"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go" Aang ran back to the village and went into Katara's hut, she was still crying when she said,

"Sokka, nothing you say is going to cheer me-" She turned around and saw Aang standing there, he walked closer, "Aang, I'm sor-" he kissed her before she could even finish her sentence, and she kissed back. Sokka walked in the hut about to say how he explained everything to Aang, but he saw that they already had everything going fine, so instead said "Ok… I'm gonna leave now…"

That night, as everyone sat down to eat, Aang stood,

"I have an announcement to make." Katara stared up at him from her seat next to his. "I came to the north pole for a reason." He put his hand in his pocket. " and though it was nice to see everyone, it was not my reason, this was my reason," He pulled the betrothal necklace out of his pocket and kneeled facing Katara. "Katara, will you marry me?"

"Aang," Katara said in astonishment, "Yes!" she grabbed Aang and kissed him passionately. Everyone at the table started to clap.


	7. Kissing Confessions

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

After dinner, Katara and Aang went for a walk outside of the city.

"Aang," Katara started, "I'm really sorry, for ignoring you and I know that what I said must have hurt and-" Aang put his finger over Katara's lip.

"If I were still mad, would I have proposed?" Katara smiled when he pointed out that that was a pretty good point.

"I was wondering, what are we going to do about the wedding?" Katara asked.

"Well my first guess would be that you walk down an aisle, we both say 'I do', we kiss, and then have a party. But that's just what _I_ would do about the wedding" Katara laughed. Aang hadn't lost his sense of humor, she was sure of that.

"I mean the details, where will it be, when will it be, who will be there, all that stuff."

"I can tell you everything I want right now, if you can promise to make it happen" Katara got a little worried when Aang said that. Maybe being the Avatar, he was starting to get used to being pampered and getting whatever he wanted.

"okay…" she hoped that he wasn't going to say anything crazy or extreme to make her regret her promise.

"I want you to be smiling as you walk down the aisle, that's all I want, for you to be happy, knowing your wedding day is perfect." Katara jumped into Aang's arms and kissed him passionately right as Sokka walked up to them.

"Why is it that every time I see you guys, your making out?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Maybe we just kiss too much." Aang replied, also joking, making Katara giggle.

"Thanks Aang, but I really don't need visions of my sister and one of my oldest friends making out playing in my head 24/7. Now come on, the whole city is wondering where you guys are."

"Oh, right, I guess we did kinda just leave without mention. I hope nobody was worried."

"No, we were all worried, a master waterbender and the avatar all alone… they could get hurt!" Sokka remarked sarcastically. Aang realized that it was a pretty silly thing to think, especially in a time of peace. They walked back to the village together, Katara and Aang holding each other the whole way. When Katara ran to talk to Suki and Toph, Sokka grabbed Aang's shoulder.

"Avatar or not, if you EVER hurt my sister-"

"Sokka, you know me better than that. I've loved Katara since the day she broke me out of the iceberg."

"I kno- WAIT! You did?!? Did you tell her that while we were traveling together?!?"

"Well, kinda…"

"What do you mean, kinda?! Tell me right now!

"You aren't really mad, are you Sokka, I mean, we're getting married."

"Yeah, well this was before that! All of those times I left you alone you could have been making out or something.

"do you really want me to recount every time we kissed before the invasion?"

"Yes, and what do you mean by 'every'? You kissed her more than once?!?"

"Yeah," Sokka groaned loudly when Aang said that. "First it was when I got her necklace back from Zuko, you were sitting right there."

"Oh… it was THAT kind of kissing? Like on the cheek?"

"Well that time…" Sokka looked like he was about to get hit by a truck. "Then when we went in the cave of two lovers-"

"Oh no"

"- we found an inscription that said love shines brightest in the dark, so when our torch went out, we kissed and suddenly the who cave lit up."

"But again, that wasn't a real kiss, it was just to get out of the cave."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," that time he was just teasing Sokka. "But we didn't really kiss until later. It was on the day of black sun, right before the invasion, the submarines all came up for us to get air, they said break was over and Katara said she was really proud of me. I asked her what would happen if I didn't come back," Now Sokka just looked intrigued at what Aang was saying. "I could see the worry in her eye when she told me not to think like that, then I kissed her… and well… she kissed back. Then I flew off to the palace. Don't you remember, you were the one to ask her why she was standing around when you had to submerge." Sokka did remember, and he wanted nothing more than to bash his head in right there for kissing his little sister when they were so young. But then Sokka realized, it doesn't even matter, Aang was making Katara so happy now. And what was past was past.

Just then, Katara walked up to them and said, "What are you talking about?" from kinda far away, Toph yelled "Aang just finished telling Sokka about the first few times you guys kissed." You could tell that Katara was a little scared that Sokka would be mad because they were so young when it all happened.

"A little louder Toph, the people at the north pole couldn't hear you so clearly."

"Wow… that was so long ago…" she said obviously trying to make it seem like not a big deal to Sokka. Sokka toke a deep breath.

"Katara," he said seriously, "you kissed Aang twice BEFORE you even knew he liked you!" Sokka laughed and walked away. "You must have confused the hell out of him!" Katara was wondering what just happened, Sokka was usually so over protective. She would never know how hard it was for him to just laugh it off like that.


	8. Wedding Plans

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Katara told Aang that she wanted to be wed under the full moon, though not the next one, of course. I took them almost a year to get the wedding planned out, first they waited a few months, just to enjoy each other's company and be in love. Then they flew across the world once again to invite all they people they wanted to be there. They finally planned out the entire wedding about two months before it happened. It was to happen in the middle of the winter, the winter solstice actually, as soon as the sun went down. Then, they already had plans to go on a rather long honeymoon to a couple places all over the world.

It was now only weeks before the wedding. Katara was out constantly getting her dress and everything ready with Suki and Toph, Aang was making last minute arrangement, and guest were starting to pour into the city. There were more and more of them everyday. Aang and Katara were surprised they even knew that many people.


	9. The Morning Of

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Finally, it was Katara and Aang's big day. Katara was already gone when Aang got up. Aang sprang out of bed and started to leave the bedroom. He opened the door only to hear Katara scream. She pulled he hood up and hid under the table she was eating off.

"Aang, Go away!" she screamed at him. Sokka, who was staying in the house across the street, the one he always stayed in when he was in the south pole, ran the house just as Aang closed the door to the room again.

"What happened?!?" Sokka asked worried. He ran into the bedroom where Aang was still standing, about to hit him with some water tribe weapon. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing, she screamed because we aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding and she was sitting right there when I left the room.

"Oh…" he lowered his weapon. "Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then, I guess you weren't lying about the 'hurt my sister and you die' thing, huh?"

"No… I wasn't…" Sokka was embarrassed that he had make a complete fool of himself and probably woke up half the city in the process. Sokka closed the door as he left the room. "Hey Katara, there is still a lot of time before the wedding, you should come stay with me and Suki until then.

"That's probably a good idea." Katara said and walked out with Sokka.

Katara and Sokka made a schedule of where Katara would be all day so that there wasn't even a chance of them running into each other. It was hard for Aang to read, but Sokka was with him instead of with Katara and her friends all day. Aang had it easy, while Katara was getting all the different parts of her dress, doing her hair, and putting on makeup, Aang just had to slip into a tux. He would be making his hair look nice, but he didn't have any.


	10. Preperations

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

With all the extra time on their hands, Sokka and Aang got to just chill for a while. Aang mentioned how he was actually kind of surprised that he made a joke of all the time he and Katara kissed. So Sokka decided to tell his friend, and brother in law to be, how he really felt.

"When you first said that you guys kissed, I WAS mad. Then you gave those two instances when it wasn't really you guys kissing, just kinda kissing, and I didn't really care so much. But when you told me that you really kissed her, my first instinct was to smash your head in." Aang laughed. "I'm serious"

"Oh…"

"You see, I always kind of blamed myself for most of the bad things that have happened to my family, my tribe, and the people I loved. I felt responsible for when Zuko took you away on that ship, I felt responsible for when Yue gave her life to the moon spirit, and I have always felt responsible for anything that has ever happened to Katara. Maybe it's because my dad told me to protect her when he left, I don't know, but I always saw her as a child that NEEDED to be protected. The only reason I joked about it and walked away was because I though that the best thing I could have done for her then, is to let her be happy. You make her happy, Aang. The truth is, I will always be worried about her. When I went to look for you two, I was worried, not about you, I mean, you're the avatar. You can kick butt anytime anywhere. But I couldn't stop wondering if Katara was okay. But, I realize something now. She couldn't be any more protected by anyone but the avatar himself. That, and the fact that she loves you, is why I am happy she is marrying you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It means a lot to hear that from you Sokka."

"I hoped it would. Now go marry my sister."

"You don't have to tell me twice."


	11. The Wedding

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Aang waited at the center of the city in front of the house of the moon spirit. The reception was going to be held in the house of the moon spirit, but there were too many people to fit. Though Katara was upset, it was Sokka who really took it badly. He didn't want to get married there because Yue would obviously see and he was marrying another woman, but he at least wanted Katara to. His love for Yue had faded years ago, but he still wanted her to be able to look down on them and know that everything was going well and they were all happy.

So Aang stood, his best man Sokka next to him and Zuko next to Sokka, waiting for the sun to set and the full moon to come out. Katara was in a house that was near the back of the aisle, as anxious as Aang. Finally the pink sky faded and the moon shone bright. Katara grabbed he father's arm and began to walk with him.

Aang was wondering where Katara and her father were when Sokka and Suki's daughter, Yue, in a fluffy pink dress and a big pink bow in her hair, skipped down the aisle gracefully. It was only moments after Yue went to stand with her dad that Aang saw Katara walk down the aisle. She wore a long, baby blue gown, more elegant and beautiful than any he had seen before in his life. Her hair hung loose with perfect waves in it, and her veil was attached at the top to a silver tiara, scattered with aqua colored gems.

Aang didn't even notice that his jaw hung open until he tried to smile at her and felt it close. He was careful to keep his mouth closed after that. Suki and Toph walked behind her, holding the end of her dress up so it didn't drag.

It seemed to take forever for Katara to get down the aisle, Aang didn't mind though, he could stare at her all day. When she finally did make it to him, The priestess read a few lines, asking the Goddess of the moon to bless their marriage. That was when it was time for Aang to say his vows. He wrote them and memorized the perfectly weeks ago, and recited them all day and all night since then, providing Katara wasn't in earshot.

"Katara, I loved you since the day you freed me from the ice burg. You can ask Toph, it was pretty obvious. But you never really seemed to catch on, which was good for me. I would have been so embarrassed if you had figured it out. But every day we traveled, I loved you more and more. You taught me so much. Not just in waterbending, but in courage, faith, and mostly, in love. Ever since Appa and I brought you and Sokka home, you were the only thing on my mind. Every day I thought about you, every night I dreamt about you. I could never see anyone else as being attractive, because there was no comparison to your beauty. I spent years trying to work up the courage to come here and ask for your hand in marriage. Finally doing so was the best decision I have ever made. And now, on our wedding day, as we stand here, all I can think of is how lucky I am to almost be your husband." Aang saw tear roll down Katara's cheek, but she was smiling and happy. "If I could have only one thing in the world, Katara, it would be you. Do you take me, as your husband?"

"I do." Katara said, though she almost choked on her words, all the tears were making it hard for her to speak.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priestess said. Aang took a step closer to Katara, Held her tight, and kissed her passionately.


	12. First Dance as Husband and Wife

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

They got to the feast hall for the party. Katara and Aang listened to speech after speech about them. It seemed everyone had something to say for them, and all the stories were different. Sokka was finally the last one to make a speech.

"I was always worried about my sister, and I always wanted to, in some way protect her and make her happy. Well now I can leave all that to Aang." The crowd laughed. "But seriously, I wouldn't let her marrying anyone other than the man she loves, or the Avatar himself. So she got both, it all works out." The people in the crowd chucked again.

Aang asked Katara to dance and they walked to the empty dance floor as the band started to play. It was only moments later that Suki and Sokka joined them, and tons of couples after that. Toph didn't want to dance on ice because she couldn't see anything and would probably step on the feet of the people she hadn't tripped. When the song ended, Hakota walked over to where Aang and Katara stood.

"May I borrow her for a moment?" Hakota asked.

"May I keep her afterwards?" Hakota chucked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Katara walked with her father to the center of the dance floor and the band started to play again. Soon other fathers were on the floor dancing with their daughters, including Sokka and a very pink Yue. Suki smiled and laughed at them from the table, Sokka was completely bend over to hold Yue's hands making it difficult for him to dance. He finally decided to just pick her up and dance with her in his arms.

The song ended and Katara and Aang danced again. They lost track of how many songs they had danced through, but finally Aang went to go sit down when Yue ran over and said, "Mr. Avtar, can I dance with Aunty Kara?" Suki walked over and picked up her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Aang." She said.

"No, please let them dance." Yue wiggled out of her mother's hands and grabbed Katara's arm.

"Thank you Mr. Avtar!" Yue said.

"Your welcome Yue, but please, call me Aang."

"Ok Mr. Aang Avtar." Aang smiled and laughed at the little girl. Aang went to sit down and watched Katara dance with Yue. Katara would make a great mother one day.

Please R&R. If you have constructive criticism, feel free. If you just hate it, then don't read it.

P.S. this isn't the end...


	13. Newly Weds

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

People said their goodbyes and started to leave the beautiful southern water city only a few days after the wedding. Katara and Aang were also going to leave soon on their honeymoon. With Appa as their transportation, they could pretty much go anywhere. So once all the guests had finally left, they set off.

It was a beautiful day to fly. Aang missed watching Katara's hair blow in the wind. It was one of the simple things that he missed about his adventures with his friends. But now he wasn't thinking about that. He was just thinking about how beautiful Katara looked. They finally made their first stop by the end of the day, Kioshi Island. They wanted to go there earlier in their honeymoon as to not meet up with Sokka and Suki. They actually never told the two of them they were even going to Kioshi Island. They were only there for a few days. They were going to stay longer, but Aang and Katara were sitting at the beach, they saw a fire nation ship approach. Obviously Zuko's. Aang remembered Sokka saying that Zuko was giving him a lift home, so they quickly packed their things and flew off.

Their next stop was the western air temple, where Aang grew up. To Aang's dismay, they buried the skeleton of Monk Kiatsu. Aang held on to his pendant though. It was something decided he would never let go of. The last thing he had that belonged to another airbender.

-------------------

For those of you who actually give a crap, I need a vote on whether it should take a turn to being rated M, or stay at T.

I can't put out the next chapter until then

All votes must be in by Friday at 6:00pm New York time.

Thanks!

the point is that in chapter 13, they are going to "get jiggy with it" and the question is, should there be a lemon or not

(a lemon is a descriptive sex scene)


	14. Alone Tonight

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked as they sat together under the moon looking up at the stars. What Katara said had confused Aang, he didn't seem worried or upset, in fact, he was having the time of his life, lying next to the woman he loved.

"No… what makes you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just that our honeymoon is supposed to be romantic and we haven't had any 'romance' since we left the south pole."

"I guess I wasn't even thinking about it." It was true, Aang hadn't even thought about it. He always knew he wasn't one of those guys who always had sex on their mind, he could lye next to Katara and be as happy as he would be if they were doing more than just lying.

"Well, I mean, maybe there's something wro-" Aang kissed her as she was talking.

"Were alone tonight."

---

I am sorry for those of you who put in your vote a little to late, but when I checked it at 6 ny time (and taking into account what my friends told me at school) T won.

Sorry, no lemon,  
for now...


	15. Ember Island

The next morning, Katara woke up in Aang's arms. She smiled. Just being in his arms made her happy. She moved as close to him as possible, but accidentally woke him in the process. She didn't even notice she had woken him until he kissed her and said

"Good morning."

"It is good, isn't it?"

"It always will be as long as I wake up next to you." Katara's smile widened when he said this. "And now I'll be able to for the rest of my life."

Later that day, they left the air temple and went to the next spot on their list, Ember Island. They spent the next few days on the warm sunny beaches you can only find in the fire nation. It was their last day there when they saw Zuko and Toph on the beach. Toph saw ever thing fuzzy in the sand, so she wasn't sure if it was them or not, and Zuko didn't even notice. Katara and Aang tried to sneak away, they felt that seeing their friends would make their honeymoon less romantic. As soon as they stepped of the sand onto the solid rock, Toph, who was following their moves out of curiosity, yelled

"Twinkle toes! Sugar queen! You're here!" 'Damn' Katara thought 'there goes our plans of getting away without being noticed'

"Oh, hi Toph, we didn't even see you there" Katara said, pretending to be happy to see them.


	16. Leaving the Fire Nation

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

After a couple minutes of them all talking, and Aang and Katara pretending to be interested, Katara said that she and Aang really had to be going. Toph realized that they really just wanted to leave.

"Sorry if we made you late, have fun on the rest of you're honeymoon." They walked away, once they got back to the hut they were staying in, they packed their stuff and flew away on Appa. This time they were headed for a spot where they shared their favorite memory.

-----

Yes... I know that this chapter is incredibly short, even by my standards, but I was really tired when I wrote it so give me a break.

Also, please review!


	17. Most Cherished Memory

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

They walked up to the entrance of the cave; it was still blocked by the boulders the fire nation soldiers had pulled down all those years ago. They told Appa to meet them in Omashu, so he flew away. Aang earthbent the rocks out of the way and they saw the beautiful decorative pillers that had always stood at the opening. They didn't have a torch this time; they could get through the cave of two lovers without them.

They started to walk in the cave. Soon the light dimmed and they only knew the other was there because of their firm grasp on each other's hands.

"Aang, I can't see a thing." Katara said, not in a scared tone, but more seductive. She felt herself being pulled closer to him and before she knew it, they were kissing. The cave filled up with a glowing blue light and they looked into each other's eyes.

---

Yeah... i know it took a while and it is still really short, but i was working on another (well really, two other) stories.

Thanks for waiting:)

SORRY!


End file.
